El bello durmiente
by DanyyxDD
Summary: Eren un príncipe hijo de los reyes Jaeger, fue embrujado por un hada maligna. inspirado en La bella durmiente Pésimo summary u u pero denle una oportunidad


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, aunque la trama de la historia es creada por mi imaginación e inspirada en la bella durmiente.

**Parejas:** Rivaille (Levi) x Eren (Riren)

**Advertencias: **Ninguna en especial

**El Bello durmiente:**

Había una vez un rey llamado grisha Jaeger y una reina llamada Carla Jaeger, que estaban tan afligidos por no tener hijos, tan afligidos que no hay palabras para expresarlo. Fueron a todas las aguas termales del mundo; votos, peregrinaciones, pequeñas devociones, todo se ensayó sin resultado.

Luego de muchos intentos y méritos al fin la reina quedó embarazada y dio a luz un hermoso niño de cabello café, piel moreno y hermosos ojos color verde agua, al cual nombraron con el nombre Eren. Se hizo un hermoso bautizo; fueron madrinas del bello príncipe todas las hadas que pudieron encontrarse en la región (eran siete) para que cada una de ellas, le debía concederle un don, como era la costumbre de las hadas en aquel tiempo, colmaron al príncipe de todas las perfecciones imaginables.

Después de las ceremonias del bautizo, todos los invitados volvieron al palacio del rey, donde había un gran festín para las hadas. Delante de cada una de ellas habían colocado un magnífico juego de cubiertos en un estuche de oro macizo, donde había una cuchara, un tenedor y un cuchillo de oro fino, adornado con diamantes y rubíes. Cuando cada cual se estaba sentando a la mesa, vieron entrar a una hada muy vieja que no había sido invitada porque hacía más de cincuenta años que no salía de una torre y la creían muerta o hechizada.

El rey le hizo poner un cubierto, pero no había forma de darle un estuche de oro macizo como a las otras, pues sólo se habían mandado a hacer siete, para las siete hadas. La vieja hada creyó que la despreciaban y murmuró entre dientes algunas amenazas. Una de las hadas jóvenes que se hallaba cerca la escuchó y pensando que pudiera hacerle algún don enojoso al príncipe, fue, apenas se levantaron de la mesa, a esconderse tras la cortina, a fin de hablar la última y poder así reparar en lo posible el mal que la vieja hada hubiese hecho.

Entretanto, las hadas comenzaron a conceder sus dones al príncipe. La primera le otorgó el don de ser la persona más bella del mundo, la siguiente el de tener el alma de un ángel, la tercera el de poseer una gracia admirable en todo lo que hiciera, la cuarta el de bailar a las mil maravillas, la quinta el de cantar como un ruiseñor, y la sexta el de tocar toda clase de instrumentos musicales a la perfección. Llegado el turno de la vieja hada, ésta dijo, meneando la cabeza, más por despecho que por vejez, que la princesa se pincharía la mano con un huso, lo que le causaría la muerte.

Este don terrible hizo temblar a todos los asistentes y no hubo nadie que no llorara. En ese momento, el hada joven salió de su escondite y en voz alta pronunció estas palabras:

-Tranquilizaos, rey y reina Jaeger, vuestro hijo no morirá; es verdad que no tengo poder suficiente para deshacer por completo lo que mi antecesora ha hecho. El principe se clavará la mano con un huso; pero en vez de morir, sólo caerá en un sueño profundo que durará cien años, al cabo de los cuales el hijo de un rey llegará a despertarlo- Fueron las palabras del hada.

Para tratar de evitar la desgracia anunciada por la anciana, el rey hizo publicar de inmediato un edicto, mediante el cual bajo pena de muerte, prohibía a toda persona hilar con huso y conservar husos en casa.

Pasaron quince años. Un día en que el rey y la reina habían ido a una de sus mansiones de recreo, sucedió que el joven príncipe, correteando por el castillo, subiendo de cuarto en cuarto, llegó a lo alto de una de las torres del castillo, a una pequeña habitación donde una anciana estaba sola hilando su copo. Esta buena mujer no había oído hablar de las prohibiciones del rey para hilar en huso.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, buena mujer? - dijo El príncipe.

-Estoy hilando, mi bello niño - le respondió la anciana, que no lo conocía

-¡Ah! qué lindo es- replicó el príncipe -¿cómo lo hacéis? Puedo intentarlo para ver si yo también puedo –

No hizo más que coger el huso, y siendo muy vivo y un poco atolondrado, aparte de que la decisión de las hadas así lo habían dispuesto, cuando se clavó la mano con él y cayó desmayado.

La buena anciana, muy confundida, clama socorro. Llegan de todos lados, echan agua al rostro del príncipe, lo desabrochan, le golpean las manos, le frotan las sienes con agua de la reina de Hungría; pero nada lo reanima.

Entonces el rey, que acababa de regresar al palacio y había subido al sentir el alboroto, se acordó de la predicción de las hadas, y pensando que esto tenía que suceder ya que ellas lo habían dicho, hizo poner al príncipe en el aposento más hermoso del palacio, sobre una cama bordada en oro y plata. Se veía tan bello que parecía un ángel, pues el desmayo no le había quitado sus vivos colores: sus mejillas eran encarnadas y sus labios como el coral; sólo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero se la oía respirar suavemente, lo que demostraba que no estaba muerto. El rey ordenó que lo dejaran dormir en reposo, hasta que llegase su hora de despertar.

El hada buena que le había salvado la vida, al hacer que durmiera cien años, se hallaba en el reino de Rose, a doce mil leguas de allí, cuando ocurrió el accidente del príncipe; pero en un instante recibió la noticia traída por un enanito que tenía botas de siete leguas (eran unas botas que recorrían siete leguas en cada paso). El hada partió de inmediato, y al cabo de una hora la vieron llegar en un carro de fuego tirado por dragones.

El rey la fue a recibir dándole la mano a la bajada del carro. Ella aprobó todo lo que él había hecho; pero como era muy previsora, pensó que cuando el príncipe llegara a despertar, se sentiría muy confundido al verse solo en este viejo palacio.

Hizo lo siguiente: tocó con su varita todo lo que había en el castillo (salvo al rey y a la reina), hayas, damas de honor, mucamas, gentilhombres, oficiales, mayordomos, cocineros, tocó también todos los caballos que estaban en las caballerizas, con los palafreneros, los grandes perros de gallinero, y la pequeña Puf, la perrita del príncipe que estaba junto a ella sobre el lecho. Junto con tocarlos, se durmieron todos, para que despertaran al mismo tiempo que su ama, a fin de que estuviesen todos listos para atenderla llegado el momento; hasta los asadores, que estaban al fuego con perdices y faisanes, se durmieron, y también el fuego. Todo esto se hizo en un instante: las hadas no tardaban en realizar su tarea.

Entonces el rey y la reina luego de besar a su querido hijo, sin que el despertara, salieron del castillo e hicieron publicar prohibiciones de acercarse a él a quienquiera que fuese en todo el mundo. Estas prohibiciones no eran necesarias, pues en un cuarto de hora creció alrededor del parque tal cantidad de árboles grandes y pequeños, de zarzas y espinas entrelazadas unas con otras, que ni hombre ni bestia habría podido pasar; de modo que ya no se divisaba, sino lo alto de las torres del castillo y esto sólo de muy lejos. Nadie dudó de que esto fuese también obra del hada para que el príncipe, mientras durmiera, no tuviera nada que temer de los curiosos.

Al cabo de cien años, el hijo de un rey que gobernaba en ese momento y que no era de la familia del príncipe dormido, andando de caza por esos lados, preguntó qué eran esas torres que divisaba por encima de un gran bosque muy espeso; cada cual le respondió según lo que había oído hablar. Unos decían que era un viejo castillo poblado de fantasmas; otros, que todos los brujos de la región celebraban allí sus reuniones. La opinión más corriente era que en ese lugar vivía un ogro y llevaba allí a cuanto niño podía atrapar, para comérselo a gusto y sin que pudieran seguirlo, teniendo él solamente el poder para hacerse un camino a través del bosque. El príncipe de nombre Rivaille no sabía qué creer, hasta que un viejo campesino tomó la palabra y le dijo:

-Príncipe, hace más de cincuenta años le oí decir a mi padre que había en ese castillo un príncipe, el más bello del mundo; que dormiría durante cien años y sería despertada por el hijo de un rey a quien él estaba destinado.

Al escuchar este discurso, el joven príncipe se sintió incomodo;

-¡Un príncipe estaba esperando el beso de otro príncipe! ¡Que mierda era eso! ¡Acaso antes las reglas eran menores, estaba permitido el matrimonio homosexual! – Esos eran los pensamientos del príncipe amargado y de ceño fruncido llamado Rivaille y por lado creyó sin vacilar que él pondría fin a tan hermosa aventura; e impulsado por el amor y la gloria, resolvió investigar al instante de qué se trataba.

Apenas avanzó hacia el bosque, esos enormes árboles, aquellas zarzas y espinas se apartaron solos para dejarlo pasar: caminó hacia el castillo que veía al final de una gran avenida adonde penetró, pero, ante su extrañeza, vio que ninguna de esas gentes había podido seguirlo porque los árboles se habían cerrado tras él. Continuó sin embargo su camino: un príncipe joven, Gruñón, malhumorado, homosexual, el conocido como el hombre más fuerte de todo el reino él es siempre valiente.

Llegó a un gran patio de entrada donde todo lo que apareció ante su vista era para helarlo de temor a cualquier persona común. Reinaba un silencio espantoso, por todas partes se presentaba la imagen de la muerte, era una de cuerpos tendidos de hombres y animales, que parecían muertos.Pero se dio cuenta, por la nariz granujienta y la cara rubicunda de los guardias, que sólo estaban dormidos, y sus jarras, donde aún quedaban unas gotas de vino, mostraban a las claras que se habían dormido bebiendo.

Atraviesa un gran patio pavimentado de mármol, sube por la escalera, llega a la sala de los guardias que estaban formados en hilera, la carabina al hombro, roncando a más y mejor. Atraviesa varias cámaras llenas de caballeros y damas, todos durmiendo, unos de pie, otros sentados; entra en un cuarto todo dorado, donde ve sobre una cama cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas, el más bello espectáculo que jamás imaginara: un príncipe que parecía tener quince o dieciséis años cuyo brillo resplandeciente tenía algo luminoso y divino.

Se acercó algo inseguro y en actitud de admiración se arrodilló junto a él admirando su hermoso y tierno rostro, tomándolo entre sus manos y dándole un tierno y dulce beso en los labios. Entonces, como había llegado el término del hechizo, el príncipe despertó; y mirándolo con los ojos más tiernos de lo que una primera vista parecía permitir:

-¿Sois vos, príncipe mío? -le dijo el- bastante os habéis hecho esperar.

El príncipe, atraído por estas palabras y más aún por la forma en que habían sido dichas, no sabía cómo demostrarle su alegría y gratitud – Si mocoso gay soy yo tu amado tu príncipe – Soltó con indiferencia

-¡¿A quién llamas gay?! – Grito el príncipe

-Pues a ti – Dijo aún más indiferente, sin previo aviso lo cargo en sus brazos estilo princesa y empezó a caminar hacia la salida – desde hoy en adelante serás mi esposa y no quiero quejas, si te quejas te lanzare por la ventana – Decía el príncipe Rivaille, causando un gran temer en el bello príncipe Eren.

Entretanto, el palacio entero se había despertado junto con el príncipe; todos se disponían a cumplir con su tarea, y como no todos estaban enamorados, ya se morían de hambre; la dama de honor, apremiada como los demás, le anunció al príncipe que la cena estaba servida. El príncipe ayudó al príncipe y vio que estaba todo vestido, y con gran magnificencia; pero se abstuvo de decirle que sus ropas eran de otra época y que todavía usaba gorguera; no por eso se veía menos hermoso.

Luego de eso comenzó la historia de amor de aquellos dos hombres, aunque tuvieron muchas dificultades por el hecho de ser ambos del mismo sexo, el Rey Erwin padre de Rivaille, decreto una nueva ley en la cual permitió casarse a personas del mismo sexo, el cariño por su hijo era más grande que otras cosas.

En una de las iglesia del reino.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a dos personas que se aman en sagrado matrimonio – Decía un sacerdote – Que estas dos personas sean bendecidas por el amor y cuidado de dios, Rivaille Heichou aceptas a Eren Jaeger para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe –

-Acepto- Dijo Rivaille

-Y tu Eren Jaeger aceptas a Rivaille Heichou para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe –

-Acepto - Decía Eren sonriendo ampliamente lo cual logro sonrojar a Rivaille

-Este día dos personas que se aman, estarán para siempre juntos y se cuidaran el uno al otro por y para siempre – Decía el sacerdote – ahora los declaro marido y marido, puede besar al novio -

El príncipe Levi le dio un tierno y dulce beso en la boca su ahora esposo

-Te amo mocoso – Decía Levi

-Y yo a ti mi príncipe amargado- Decía Eren sonriendo tiernamente

Luego de la boda ambos príncipes, ahora reyes llego su noche de boda en la cual supo que era esa tan Leviconda, luego de un par de meses Eren quedo embarazo gracias a una de las hadas que se lo concedió, al cual nombraron como Chibi Heichou Jaeger . y vivieron los tres felices por y para siempre

.

.

Fin

Bueno ya tengo el capitulo listo de la mascota de Levi y creo que lo subiré mañana :3 eso Espero que les guste este fanfics *-* Bye.. besos :3


End file.
